


I Need A Hero

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: John claimed Dean as soon as the boy presented an omega.  Sam claimed Dean as soon as he presented as an alpha.  Only one alpha has rights to the omega, and he's going to prove it.





	

The Winchesters were shocked, to say the least, when Dean presented as an omega.  They were sure with his build, attitude and confidence he was going to be Alpha. But shortly after he turned 18 he went into heat.  John was none too happy at first. Then he shrugged at Sam and said, “Well, son, at least we have us an omega now.” And he claimed Dean.  Knotted and marked.

 

Sam had always hated the way their father treated his brother.  And it was always for his own good. Omegas were basically second class citizens for their protection.  Most wore a collar and leash in public. None went out without their Alpha. John had a collar and leash for Dean, and though Sam had gotten used to it he still hated it.

 

Of course, Dean was the good little soldier even before he'd presented.  So he fell into his omega roll just swimmingly. Doing everything John asked, no questions.  And it wasn't like their father abused him, so Sam got used to that, too.

 

It was a few days before Sam's 18th birthday when he woke in a cold sweat with a sore dick.  He made his way to the kitchen for some water, passing his father and Dean in the living room.  John was on the couch watching the morning news, Dean curled up next to him with his head on John's lap.

 

As soon as Sam walked by Dean sat up as if pulled by strings, sniffing the air.  John watched his oldest with a curious twitch to his mouth. “Huh.” Then John smelled it too and his face took on a proud grin.  “Stay,” he instructed Dean as he rose and took a couple steps toward the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“He's not a dog, Dad.”  John stood tall, one hand in a pocket the other raised his coffee for a sip.

 

“Yeah, course not.  How you feeling, son?” he asked smirking again.  Sam looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Like I'm hungover.  But I didn't even drink last night.  Think I might be getting sick.” Sam shoved a couple Advil in his mouth and downed his water.  By the time he looked back at his father John was rocking back and forth on his heels, shit eating grin on his face.  Sam looked to Dean, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, an almost pleading look on his face. “What, Dad?”

 

“You, uh, been to the bathroom yet?”  John sipped his coffee again. Sam gave him a grossed out look.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Check your dick, Sam.”  He gave John another incredulous look and pulled out the waist of his pajamas looking down to humor him.  But he just stood there staring at his junk. Then looked back up at his father, shit eating grin to match.

 

“Dude, there's a knot!”  Sam looked back down. There at the base of his cock was a slight bulge.  One that would no doubt swell inside an omega.

 

“Congrats, son.  This is a big day for you,” John said clasping Sam on the back.  Sam threw his brother a smile, Dean already had the biggest grin on his face.

 

“Way to go, man.”  Dean was still sitting so Sam walked over to hug him.  Dean all but buried his nose behind Sam's ear, inhaling deeply.  He smelled so good. Sam ran his own nose up Dean's neck, scenting him back.  Dean smelled sweeter than usual. John watched through narrow eyes downing the rest of his coffee.

 

“Right, well, I've got work.  Sam, don't forget to lock him up if you leave.  His heat isn't due for a week, but better safe than sorry.”  With that John laced up his boots at the door and left. What John knew was that the presence of a true mate could send an omega into early heat.  Sam shook his head and sat down next to Dean. He laughed when the omega excitedly shoved his nose against his neck again.

 

“Alright, dude, stop.”  He gently moved Dean back.

 

“Sorry, Sammy, you just smell so good.”  Sam huffed another laugh and shifted to put his back against the arm of the couch and drape his legs over Dean's.  An attempt at keeping distance. Dean also smelled good, the same, but better. So far Sam had been able to avoid mounting his brother, even at his father's encouragement.  Dean leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, tossing it to Sam. They sat in silence for a while zoning out to cartoons.

 

It was a couple hours later when Sam woke with a start.  There was the most intoxicating aroma engulfing him, and there was something familiar about it.  His eyes fell on Dean curled into the fetal position at the other end of the couch, shivering. “Oh, shit.”  Sam leapt off the couch and grabbed his cell, he watched Dean shift and moan in his sleep after punching his father's number.

 

“Sam?  Everything okay?”

 

“No, Dad!  Dean's going into heat.  He's sleeping, but he's shaking and looks uncomfortable.  You gotta come home.”

 

“No can do, boy.  We're already short handed today.  Looks like you're going to have to take care of him.  Can you still do this?” Sam's mouth went dry. His cock was already filling at the scent.

 

“Uh, I don't know, Dad.  Last time I hadn't presented yet.”

 

“That just means you're better prepared to help him this time.  Remember, son, we are his Alphas.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”  They said their goodbyes and hung up.  John stared at his phone for a moment before humming to himself.

 

“You need to take off, Winchester?” His boss called from the office.

 

“Nope, Bobby, we're good.”  He smirked, pretty sure his assumption from this morning was just confirmed.  His sons were true mates. Too bad for Sam, John got to Dean first.

 

~*~

 

Sam went into his father's room, where Dean usually worked through his heats.  He looked around at the disheveled space and shook his head. He made his way down the hall to his room and smiled a little at the thought of having his brother here.  He hoped his dad wouldn't get upset.

 

He placed a few bottles of water and Powerade on the night stand along with a bunch of granola bars and dark chocolate.  He placed a stack of towels under the nightstand, just in case. By the time he had the sheets changed and went back out for Dean the omega was writhing on the couch, gripping his stomach and all but dry humping the cushions.

 

“C’mon, dude, let's get you more comfortable.”  Sam hooked an arm in Dean's and hoisted him up, a blast of omega pheromones wafting in his face.  It nearly made his eyes water. “Shit, man.” Dean clung to him, shoving his nose back to the spot behind Sam's ear.  “Dean.” His tone was warning and his cock twitched when Dean flinched.

 

“Sam, Alpha, you smell so good.”  Dean's hips canted against Sam's hip.  Oh, Gods, he might not make it until his father got home.

 

“Yeah, you too, Dean.  Let's go.” Sam manhandled his brother to his room and laid him on the bed.  He watched as Dean rubbed himself on the comforter, pulling his shirt and pajama pants off.  Once he was naked Sam could really smell the slick his brother's body was producing. He felt like there was a rock in his gut, his mouth watered thinking about tasting.

 

Sam found himself wishing he could give Dean a toy or something, but John had refused to allow him any.  He had stated that with two Alphas Dean wouldn't need props.

 

“Alright, I'm going to go… do stuff.  Uh, call if you need me.” Sam watched his brother roll and rub himself all over Sam's bed, his slick soaking the comforter.  He wasn't sure he wasn't going to need a new mattress when this was done.

 

The new Alpha was discovering it was hard to do anything.  He couldn't even focus on something as simple at loading the dishwasher.  He spent the first hour pacing in front of the couch, ignoring whatever it was on TV.  Then “Saaam!” He nearly tripped over his own feet running to his room.

 

He could smell it before he opened the door, having to palm his erection for some relief.  “Sammy, please. Alpha! Hurts so bad, never this bad.” Dean was curled into a ball, covered in sweat.  Sam let out a resigned breath through his mouth and closed the door behind him. He knelt down on the floor by Dean's head, reaching up and scratching his fingers through the short blonde hair.  Dean looked at him longingly and leaned into his touch.

 

Sam offered a kind smile, reassuring, then he leaned in to scent Dean's neck.  The omega whimpered, offering his neck, and gripping the sheets in his fist. “Present for me, omega.”  His voice was soft and he leaned back to give Dean room to obey. The omega was on his knees and chest so fast he was a blur of movement.

 

“Please, Alpha.  Oh, please.” Sam really hated seeing his brother like this.  Dean was big and strong, he was opinionated and passionate. Sam hated what his father was turning the omega into.

 

“Shh,” Sam said standing and running a hand down Dean's spine, “ I'm gonna take care of you big brother.”  Dean whimpered again, goosebumps rose where Sam's hand passed over. Sam made his way behind his brother, stripping his pants as he went.  His cock was at full mast, he squeezed his new knot lightly, testing. Then groaned at the sensation, causing Dean to moan in response.

 

Dean had his back arched and his knees spread, offering himself to his new Alpha.  Sam didn't want to torture him too much longer, but there was something he was dying to try.  He knelt behind his brother and cupped a cheek in each hand, pulling them up and apart. He watched slick ooze from the puckered pink hole and his mouth watered.

 

Without warning Sam leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the hole, collecting slick.  “Oh, fuck!” Sam would have been impressed with how Dean held still if he didn't know about his father's training sessions.

 

“Oh, shit.  Taste so good, Dean.”  The Alpha ran his hands up the backs of his thighs, straightening and shuffling up behind his brother.  He blew out an unsteady breath and lined his tip with Dean's hole. He gently thrust forward pushing the head in.  Sam threw his head back and squeezed Dean's hips in an effort to maintain control. He slid in a little more, earning a moan from his omega, who nudged backward.

 

“Easy, brother, don't want to hurt you.  I'll never hurt you, Dean.” The omega remained silent, waiting patiently for his Alpha.  Sam started sliding in again, this time bottoming out in one fluid motion. He paused again before pulling almost all the way out and sinking back in.  Dean moaned under him, spurring the new Alpha on. Sam couldn't help but wonder if he'd be better at this if he'd taken Dean when his father offered. It just never felt right.  But this, felt more right than anything in his life.

 

Sam started thrusting in earnest.  Holding the omegas hips as he gained momentum.  He slid easily in and out of the tight heat, feeling heat pool in his gut.  “Shit, Dean. I gotta pull out. We didn't use a condom.” He knew he meant it, but even as he was saying it he was disappointed in himself.  His first knot and he was going to pull out.

 

“Birth control.  Knot me, Alpha. I need your knot, Sam.”  That was all it took, he didn't even bother getting mad at his dad for giving Dean supplements.  He shoved his cock inside his omega and ground his hips a few times falling over Dean's back. He felt Dean tense around him and couldn't stop himself from sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder, opposite his father's mark. Dean shuddered as his orgasm hit.

 

“Shit, Dean!” Sam yelled to the ceiling as his knot started to fill.  He ground his hips a few more times and gave a light tug, stuck fast. Then his own orgasm hit, squirting load after load of hot seed.  They both remained still, panting for a moment, Sam’s orgasm ebbing off even as his spunk continued. Then Sam guided them down to spoon and wait out his knot.

 

Sam faintly heard Dean thanking him as he drifted off to sleep.  The Alpha grinned, preening with pride at satisfying his omega. And that's another thing.  Since when was Dean his?

 

~*~

 

John was furious that Sam marked Dean, but Dean was the one punished for it.  Having to wait out the rest of his heat on John's bedroom floor, untouched. Sam had bolstered, angry and protective.  John smirked when he stormed off. He had them both by the short and curlies.

 

While John seemed to encourage the boys relationship to grow, pushing Sam into sex and allowing Dean to sleep in Sam's bed, it didn't take Sam long to figure out his father was using their growing bond against them.  Sam and John had always butted heads, but now when it happened or when John was just pissed he’d take it out on Dean. Sam couldn't sit back and watch it happen. Sometimes he would physically ache when Dean was punished or when they were separated.

 

Sam went behind his father's back and applied for some colleges.  He was floored to get an acceptance letter from Stanford. He came up with a plan to take Dean with him, and hoped to the Gods it was going to work.

 

“Hey, Dad, can we talk?”

 

“Sure, son.  Have a seat.”  It had been a pretty mellow week.  Sam was hoping to catch John off guard on a good day.

 

“I, uh, kinda have a confession.  I've been applying to colleges.” John sat up a little straighter with a serious look.

 

“That's great, Sam.  What are you lookin’ to do?”  Without a hint of malous Sam took the small victory and continued.

 

“I'd like to study law.  Make a difference. Maybe take care of you for a change.”  He held his breath again. John sat back, looking like he was mulling it over.  He chanced a glance at Dean at the kitchen table. The boy's eyes were down but it was clear he was listening.  John smirked.

 

“That sounds like you've got a plan, son. Heard back from any of them?”  Sam hesitated, studying his father's face. He had been around long enough to know this was going too well.

 

“I was accepted into Stanford.  Full scholarship.” At that John's eyebrows genuinely went up.

 

“Kinda far from home, ain't it?”  Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah, I'll sure miss you and Dean,” Sam said chancing a glance at his brother.  Dean's eyes were still down but his muscles were rigid and his breathing was quick.  Sam sucked in a quick breath. Here goes. “Could Dean spend some time up there with me?  Just to get me settled? It'd be nice not to be alone.” This time his eyes remained on his father, not wanting to give him an excuse turn his mood.

 

Johns eyes narrowed at Sam, he studied his face carefully, then turned his look on Dean.  “C’mere.” Dean swallowed hard and rose from the table, kneeling on the floor in front of John.  Sam fought back the urge to roll his eyes or shake his head. “You think if I let you go with Sammy to California you can come home without any bad habits?”  Gods, he acted as if Dean were a toddler. The omega just nodded his head, still not looking at Sam. “Well, we might be able to work something out , boys. When do you leave, Sam?”

 

~*~

 

Three weeks went by without any incident.  John seemed more relaxed and easy going, which put Sam on alert, but he was easily distracted by the move.  They were packing the Impala to take the boys to the bus station. John fastened Dean's collar and leash and led him out to the car, leaving Sam to lock up.  All the while the new Alpha swearing to burn the damn thing.

 

“Alright, Dad.  You have the tickets?”  They were standing on the platform waiting to load their bus.  Sam saw the glint in his father's eye and the air was sucked right out of him.  John handed over a single paper and looked Sam in the eye.

 

“Yeah, you know, I'm not so sure it's a very good idea after all.”  Dean felt his chest tighten and a pang in his heart. He turned a panicked look to Sam.  Sam narrowed his eyes at John and huffed a humorless laugh. He turned his back and wiped a hand down his face, then turned back to John.

 

“You, unimaginable… bastard.  You never had any intention of letting him go.”  Even as Sam threw the accusation John's face split into a triumphant grin.  Dean whimpered behind him.

 

“Now, you don't know that.  Go on off to college, Sammy.  Dean and I will get along just fine.”  His tone was threatening and raised the small hairs on the back of Sam's neck.

 

“He's marked.  I have just as much right to him as you,” Sam said taking a step forward.  He hated talking about Dean like he was an object, but it was the only language his father seemed to grasp.

 

“Kneel.”  Sam looked confused for a second before his brother hit his knees next to John.  His eyes were cast down and his hands were resting on his thighs. Sam's face flushed with anger as Dean's flushed with humiliation.

 

“I am so sick-”. Another step forward.

 

“Face down.”  Dean's shoulders shook, but he didn't make a sound and he was soon on his stomach with his cheek pressed to the floor, he wouldn't meet Sam's eyes.  By now people had started staring.

 

“I am coming after you, hear me?  You will not have him much longer.”  Sam could hardly contain the rage at what was happening to his brother, his mate.  Johns smirk turned challenging as he placed his booted foot over the back of Dean's neck.  The omega winced as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Now why would I ever let that happen?  He's so… obedient.” John emphasized his question with a little more pressure on his son.  Dean's fingernails scraped at the ground. Sam covered his mouth and heaved a couple breaths.

 

“Fine!”  He held his hands up and backed off, John released some pressure, but didn't move his foot.  “If I promise to leave you alone, will you promise he'll be okay?” Dean's eyes flew open and were on Sam.  This time Sam was the one avoiding him. John laughed humorlessly.

 

“Sam?”  His voice was weak and timid and it broke Sam's heart.  John made no move to silence him.

 

“It’ll be okay Dean.  You'll be okay.” With that Sam turned toward the line of buses without looking back.

 

“Sammy!”  The omega called for his mate but remained still. John held him down with his foot and waved goodbye.

 

As Sam's bus left the lot his father was still standing on Dean, waving.  Sam was hit with such nausea he thought he might actually lose it. Tears stung the backs of his eyes and he prayed this was going to work out.  And there was no way he was keeping his promise.

 

~*~

 

When Sam got to Stanford he hit the ground running.  Along with all of his classes he spent most of his time in the library reading up on omega rights and laws pertaining to ownership.  He made a friend, a bleeding heart, who teared up at his story and offered her assistance. Her name was Jess, she was a beta. They worked very well together.

 

It only took a couple of months for Sam to realize the bond he and Dean shared was more than the mate mark he’d scarred him with.  Based on the things he was reading and the people he talked to Dean was his true mate. This little bit of information was the light at the end of the tunnel.

 

It took Sam four more months to get everything organized and set up.  He wanted to make sure there were no mistakes. He had to have everything perfect.  With Jess by his side and the aid of a couple of his professors he had a pretty powerful team in his corner.  “I’m coming for you Dean.”

 

The morning he was leaving Cali to serve John with papers he dressed in his suit.  Jess had asked to go with and he really didn’t want her to see John, but she argued that he was going to need support, so she dressed smart as well.  After getting off the plane in Kansas they met up with their police escort down the street from his childhood home. He had one professor with him and 5 cops.  Everyone was aware of the legal situation. There was no way in hell John was keeping Dean today.

 

Before there was even a knock at the door John knew someone was coming.  Dean had been sleeping on the couch and perked his head up suddenly. John’s eyes narrowed as he turned to the front door just before the knock sounded.  Their father looked back at Dean who was so focused on the door he was white knuckling the couch.

 

“Here we go,” John said smirking.  He opened the door and leaned against the jam, blocking Dean’s view.  “Heya, Sammy.”

 

“John Winchester?”  John’s eyebrows furrowed momentarily before he took in the entourage behind his son.

 

“What the hell, Sam?  Who’re your friends?” Sam’s face cracked into a smirk that matched the one John had given him the day he’d left.

 

“John Winchester, you are hereby being served.  I will be challenging you for custody of one, Dean Winchester, under the True Mate Amendment.  A law put into place to protect the bond of true mates in the event of forced mating.” He handed a stack of papers to John and shoved his way through the door.  Dean all but leapt into his arms, burying his nose in Sam’s neck.

 

“You came back,” was all the omega could get out before his body started shaking.  The worst part was coming soon.

 

“Now you just hold on a minute!  You can’t just come in here and take my property without a judge.  Who the hell do you think you are?” John was outraged.

 

“Sir, you have a court date listed on your paperwork.  Dean will be coming with us in the meantime and will stay in custody of the state until the trial is over.  Usually these things are able to be resolved within a day. Your omega will be perfectly safe.” The first officer was going over the information in the papers.

 

Dean’s head snapped up and he looked at Sam fearfully.  “Sammy? Don’t let them take me.” He clung to his brother, almost climbing him.  A second officer, a beta, approached them and tried to gently extract Dean from his Alpha.  “Please! Don’t let them take me, Sam. I can stay with you, I’ll be good, I promise!” Dean’s pleading nearly broke his heart.

 

“He’ll be easier to move if you put on his leash, he likes it.  Makes him feel safer,” John smirked at Sam the whole time he said it.  The younger Alpha took a few threatening steps toward his father until he heard Dean whimpering behind him.  The officer had found the leash and tethered Dean, immediately calming him.

 

“What did you do to him?  What the fuck did you do?”  Sam was yelling now, Jess came up behind and placed a hand on his arm to try and ground him.  John just grinned leaning against the wall.

 

“Just trained him proper is all.”

 

The officer was leading a hesitant Dean out of the house to put in the car.  He was going to stay in a state run omega house until the trial. It was safe and secure and he wouldn’t be made to do anything he didn’t want to.  It nearly broke Sam’s spirit to see his brother look over at his father.

 

“Daddy, please.  Alpha, don’t let them take me.”

 

“You’ll be alright, baby.  Daddy’ll bring you home real soon.”  John’s eyes never left Sam. He knew exactly what this was doing to him.  And it served him fucking right for messing up his little family.

 

“Not a chance, Dad.  You’ll never have Dean again.”  With that the group left. Dean was put into a car, Sam and Jess went to get a hotel room and wait for the trial in a couple days.  By the time he hit the bed Sam was raw. His mind was scrambled and he couldn’t think about anything but the pleading his mate did with his father.

 

Jess and Sam spent the next two days cramming for the trial.  They had to know their stuff by the time they went up in front of the judge.  No mistakes. Dean’s life may very well depend on it. There was no way his father was going to let this slide.  If his mate ever went back to his dad he would probably kill him.

 

~*~

 

The day of the trial John still had the annoying smirk on his face.  As if he were trying to make everyone believe he had some secret weapon to get out of this mess.  Dean sat to the right of the judge, his eyes were downcast and he wouldn’t look up at anyone.

 

“Now, I’ve read the statements and the charges.  I’d like to hear in your own words, son, what seems to be the problem here?”  The judge was an older man and seemed to want to do things the older way. This could work in Sam’s favor.

 

“Your honor, Dean Winchester is my true mate.  He has been marked by both myself and my father.  My father, having marked him first, has stated he will not allow me to be with my true mate and continues to treat the omega poorly.  I am suing for custody, sir.” Sam was well spoken, he and Jess had rehearsed non stop.

 

“I see,” the judge stated shuffling papers.  “Mr. Winchester, how do you respond?”

 

“My son presented as omega just after he turned 18.  We live a modest life and I wanted to keep him safe. I know how rough it can be for omega’s in this world.  I claimed him, marked him and take care of him. I am the only home he’s ever known, your honor. He may not survive being uprooted so late in his life.”  Sam glared at his father, but knew better than to speak.

 

“I see,” the judge repeated.  He jotted down some notes and shuffled a few more papers.  Sam shifted impatiently.

 

“Your honor, if I may?”  The judge looked up at John who had his finger in the air.

 

“You have more to add?” he asked setting his papers down and folding his hands in front of him, giving John his undivided attention.

 

“Sir, how do we even know they are true mates?  Can’t Sam just be saying that to try and get his brother?  He’s always been a little possessive.”

 

Jess felt the heat coming off of the Alpha next to her, she placed her hand on his arm just like the other day, hoping to calm him a bit.  An outburst in the courtroom would mean certain dismissal. After listening she was sure that’s what John was pushing for.

 

The judge tapped his chin in thought, then nodded.  “Yes, this seems plausible. Though we can ask the omega.”  John's eyebrows shot up.

 

“Sir, he’s just an omega.  He can’t speak for himself.”  The judge removed his spectacles and fixed a look on John.  His plan was unraveling right before his eyes.

 

“I’ll ask you to speak when it’s your turn, sir.  Omega’s these days have more options and rights. This young man is 23 years old, and very capable of speaking for himself.  Omega’s are still human, after all.” John huffed out an impatient breath and rubbed his chin. Sam tried to keep his excitement contained.

 

“Young man, Dean.”  The omega shifted his eyes around the room but didn’t lift his head.  The judge spared a glance at John. “Dean Winchester, I am speaking to you.”  The tone was more commanding, but not threatening and Dean finally lifted his eyes to look at the judge.

 

“Yessir?”

 

“Dean, do you have an Alpha here today?”  Dean nodded shifting his eyes to look at Sam, then his father.  The judge nodded and jotted something down. The courtroom was silent, everyone watching intently.

 

“Dean, you have two mate marks, correct?”

 

“Yessir.”

 

“May I see them?”  Dean shifted to face the judge more fully and pulled down the right side of his collar, showing the judge the first mark where his neck and shoulder joined.

 

“I see.  And who is that mark from?”

 

“Sam.”

 

“And the other one?”  Dean shifted again and pulled down the other side of his collar, showing the mark on the other shoulder.  “Hm, I see. Dean, if I were to let you go home with one of your Alpha’s today, who would it be?” Dean’s eyes widened a bit and his mouth moved but nothing came out.  A choice? He was being given a choice?

 

John fixed his eldest son with a hard stare.  Dean’s eyes darted around the room where they finally landed on John and he shrank back in his seat a bit.  Sam looked over and had to bite back a growl.

  
“Your honor!  Intimidating the omega!” he shouted waving an arm in John’s direction.  His father didn’t seem to hear him, if looks could kill Dean would have keeled over.  The judge smacked his gavel, snapping John out of his trance.

 

“Dean, who would you choose?”  Again the omega looked around, this time his eyes landed on Sam.  Immediately Sam nodded at him, encouraging. There was no hardness to his eyes, and his face was soft.

 

“I, uh… I want to go home with Sam.”  The young Alpha visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders sinking.  A roar broke through the courtroom as John leapt over the table and charged Dean.  Everything happened so fast. Dean hit the floor on his stomach and covered his head, obviously a learned response.  Sam was over his table headed straight for John. It may have been the older Alpha’s lucky day that the officers grabbed him first, Sam might have killed him.  Instead he rushed to his omega, laying a hand on his shoulder. Dean flinched and whined, but didn’t move away.

 

“Dean, it’s Sam.  You’re okay. We’re going to be okay.”  Hearing his words Dean slowly shifted so he could look up at Sam.  His arms relaxed and he dared a peek around him at their father. John was still fighting the guards, three of them, shouting threats at both his sons.  Dean shuddered. “Hey, come here.” Sam held out his arms and Dean all but threw himself into them.

 

“Oh, Gods, Sam.  I thought I’d never see you again.  He said you were never coming back for me.”  Dean’s shoulders gave a few shudders, but he was refusing to cry.  It felt too good to be back in Sam’s arms.

 

“He can’t hurt you anymore, Dean.  You’re mine now. I’ll take care of both of us.”  Dean nodded into Sam’s shoulder. The noise of the courtroom drowned out by the pounding in their chests.

 

~*~

 

It took Sam a long time to reprogram his brother.  John really did a number on him and even after all their progress the omega still had bad days.  He was sometimes still uncomfortable in public without a collar and leash. Sam swore to him he’d never wear one again.  But for Dean it was something constant that meant security. Sam had to replace things like that with new experiences.

 

Dean and Jess got along really well.  Sam figured having a beta around would help assimilate his mate to other people.  He had been told Dean had been forbidden to speak to anyone when he was out with John.  On the one hand it was important for him to know what Dean had been through so he could understand how to reverse it.  On the other, the more he learned the more angry he got.

 

The three of them shared an apartment off campus while Sam and Jess finished school.  For the first year they were able to schedule their classes so that Dean always had someone home with him.  Not so much to keep an eye on him, more so for support. Even with all Dean’s progress they all knew there was a ways to go.  And they were all committed to seeing it through.


End file.
